halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
C711 Cutlass Fighter
The C711 Cutlass Fighter was the next generation fighter developed after the use of Broadswords became impractical. The Cutlass was actually introduced in 2564 to select squadrons, but it was not moved into active duty until 2589. Arment The Cutlass carried a high amount of arment, and as single one could most likely have done considerable damage to an old design covenant frigate. For dogfighting, it was equipped with dual pulse laser cannons, approximately 2/3 power of the capital ship ones used during the war, and one Energy Shield Draining Ray Weapon, with half again more strength than the Broadsword's model. For fighting against capital ships, it was equipped with 32 High Yield Plasma Missiles, which could be used for bombing runs, attacking of ground targets, or other things. It was equipped with a single MDaDD warhead, the most powerful weapon available on the fighter. A single shot against a too closely clustered enemy could decimate a fleet. In addition, it could also be equipped with a belly mounted MDaDD, but this required the removal of all bomb bays, the warhead MDaDD, and the ESDRW so that an enlarged reactor could be put in. Conception and Development The Cutlass began development in 2564, only two years before it would be produced. Several budget cuts and reformations stretched out the amount of time it was produced in, and before long, it was behind schedule. The Cutlass was first introduced in February of 2564, and had to scramble to get out on time. The development of the MDaDD in January making the makers have to rush to integrate it into the starfighter's design, which they succeeded in anyway. Early Use Due to costs, the Cutlass would not enter widespread duty until 2589, over twenty years after it's first release. However, during those years, select squadrons received it and flew it, and their comments were generally positive. The Cutlass was not officially commented on, and the military did not acknowledge it existed, as though to spread disinformation about it's capabilities. However, after a major riot in Sigma Octanus Four was put down by members of the 112th and marine ground forces, with the help of the Cutlass, the cloak of mock secrecy was ripped to shreds. Despite this, the UNSC still refused to acknowledge the Cutlass' existence until it publicly replaced the Broadsword in 2589. Widespread Adaption After it's widespread adoption in 2589, the Cutlass quickly rose to become a fleet trademark. Just as the Longsword had been the trademark fighter of the Great War, so now did the Cutlass become the trademark fighter for the years afterwards, often known as the Era of Rebuilding, or the Era of Rebellion. It served in huge amounts of fleet action, and all warships were equipped with them. However, new designs and companies created new ships, and the Cutlass was pressed out of service before 2592, serving officially for only three years. Technological Specifications Several things about the Cutlass made it a good fighter. One was the superior armament it carried, always giving it an edge in battle. Another thing was the power of its energy shields and hull; the ship could take a definite beating. The wings of the Cutlass were also solar panels, capable of collecting power from the systems sun in flight to add to that of the reactor. Another was the speed and manoeuvrability of the fighter; it outmatched most of the ships of the day. It was incredibly easy to pilot due to pilot integration suites, and fleetwide reaction to it was positive and genuine. Weakness For all of its new technology and powerful weaponry, the Cutlass has a weakness just like any other fighter. Its shields are highly powerful, but if they go down, the hull underneath is weak and can be destroyed more easily than a Longsword. Category:UNSC Aircraft